Carbuncle (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 05 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 History in the FF Series Carbuncle was a Summon who appeared repeatedly in the Final Fantasy series. It has appeared in Final Fantasy V, VI, VIII, IX, XI. In all appearances prior to FFXI, it has endowed the party with Reflect status, allowing magical spells to bounce off of this magical wall and back towards the caster's group. It has usually appeared as a small, squirrel-like animal, having a large bushy tail, but having very long ears (unlike a squirrel). Carbuncle has usually been some tone of green, usually a pale sea green (FFVIII, IX), occasionally lime green (FFV) or a dark blue-green (FFVI). In all instances it has had a red gemstone in its forehead. Usually this has been a small or moderate sized gem (FFVI, VIII, IX), but occasionally the gemstone has been very large (FFV). Carbuncle occasionally has a glowing aura, usually pale green (FFV) or blue (FFVI), but later on, Carbuncle's fur was glowing, lacking any aura (FFVIII, IX). Carbuncle has had yellow eyes (FFV, VI) or deep blue eyes (FFVIII, IX). Its gem would usually emit a bright reddish light (FFV, IX) or prismatic light (FFVIII). For its appearance in FFXI, see Carbuncle. Carbuncle was also a Summon in Final Fantasy Tactics & Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. There it endowed the party with Reflect status. Carbuncle also appeared as several NPCs in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles in the slumbering City of Mag Mell; Carbuncle looks like a giant fat stuffed animal with a little cute face and two long horns, with a floating ruby between them. In FFIII Carbuncle was an enemy right in the very first cave, where youstart the game. It looked like a one-eyes porcupine. Carbuncle was usually obtained without the need for combat. Only in FFV did it need to be fought. During battle, it appeared as a large, lumbering wolf-like beast, much larger and more ferocious than the little creature seen when summoned as an ally. Carbuncle Prime could be fought in FFXI for the quest Waking the Beast, though. * In FFV, Carbuncle was a Summon who had to be fought in order to obtain the ability to call him. He resided in XDeath's Castle on World-2. Carbuncle was classified as Level 4 Summon Magic. * In FFVI, it was one of the test tubes suspended in a water-filled tube in the Magitek Research Facility in Vector. Along with its fellow Espers, it chose to convert itself into Magicite so that its power may assist the heroes rather than be subjected to more experimentation by the Empire. * In FFVIII, it was junctioned to Iguion, a half-lizard, half-lion sculpture brought to life by Sorceress Edea (possessed by Ultimecia), and needed to be drawn out of it during battle in Deling City, capital of the nation of Galbadia (or from Sorceress Ultimecia's servant Krysta in the future). * In FFIX, Carbuncle was located inside the Ruby gemstone at the Iifa Tree placed under a seal due to it being considered a "failed summon attempt" by the Summoner Tribe some time ago. * In FFXI, Carbuncle is a Terrestrial Avatar, the Bringer of Rainbows, obtained from a stone circle on the La Theine Plateau on the Quon Continent. He has acted as a guide for the Five Races, being their liaison with the other Avatars, and has always been consistently on their side, such as in the Chains of Promathia storyline. It has been used as an ad-hoc Light-element Avatar until the Celestial Avatar of Light, Alexander could be implemented. Moves: "Ruby Light" (FF5,8,9), "Ruby Power" (FF6), "Carbuncle" (FFT)- endows Reflect status on all allies (FF5,6,8,9, FFT) and Protect status in some cases (FF9) in FF9 "Emerald Light"- endows Haste status on all allies and Protect status in some cases (FF9) move, accessed when equippied with [[Emerald]] "Pearl Light"- endows Shell status on all allies and Protect status in some cases (FF9) move, accessed when equippied with [[Moonstone]] "Diamond Light"- endows Clear status on all allies and Protect status in some cases (FF9) move, accessed when equippied with [[Diamond]] "Shining Ruby"- boosts all allies Defense & Magic Defense by 10% for 3 minutes (FF11) "Glittering Ruby"- boosts random stats for all allies for a random duration of time (FF11) "Healing Ruby"- restores HP for an ally (FF11) "Healing Ruby II"- restores more HP for an ally (FF11) "Searing Light"- deals powerful Light-element damage to all enemies (FF11) "Meteorite"- deals Light-element damage to the enemy (FF11) "Poison Nails"- inflicts Poison status on 1 enemy (FF11) Attributes: Final Fantasy VI Offers no Level Up Bonus Teaches Reflect, Haste, Shell Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: HP-J, Vit-J, Mag-J, ST-Atk-J, ST-Def-J, ST-Def-Jx2, Abilityx3 Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item Character Ability: HP+20%, HP+40%, Vit + 20%, Vit +40%, Vit Bonus, Counter, Auto-Reflect Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: GFHP+10%,20%,30% Refine Ability: Recov Med-RF Compatibility Item: Dragon Skin GF Rival: Siren (the negative status Summon) (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 14 GFs as well) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Protect, Shell, Reflect, Aura, Double, Triple, Haste, Holy, Cure (only slightly), Cura (only slightly), Curaga (only slightly), Life (only slightly), Full-Life (only slightly), Regen (only slightly), Esuna (only slightly) Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: Dispel, Slow (only slightly), Stop (only slightly), Blind (only slightly), Confuse (only slightly), Sleep (only slightly), Silence (only slightly), Break (only slightly), Death (only slightly), Pain (only slightly), Berserk (only slighly), Zombie (only slightly) * In FF9, the Ruby also taught Garnet & Eiko the White Magic spell Reflect, the Emerald also taught Eiko the White Magic spell Haste, Freya the Dragon Skill ability White Draw (absorbs MP from enemies and distributes it to party), Garnet, Eiko, Freya, and Quina the MP+10% trait, the Moonstone also taught Garnet the White Magic Shell, Zidane, Steiner, Freya, and Amarant the Beast Killer trait, and the Diamond also taught everyone the Body Temp trait (immunity to Freeze and Heat status), and Zidane, Steiner, Freya the Distract trait (lowers enemy's Accuracy). Historical Background The term Carbuncle has multiple meanings, but only the meanings relevant to the Final Fantasy Carbuncle will be covered. First, in gemology, a carbuncle is a convex, deep-red garnet without facets. Carbuncle also came from European folklore, describing a mythical creature supposedly sighted in the New World by the early Spanish conquistadors. They were described as small creatures, either mammals or birds, however they were always described as having a gem in their forehead. category:Servers